The Visitor
by Melpomene Rose
Summary: Heero risks his life to tell someone that he can't live without her. FLUFFY!


Another Author's Note, Whee! Here's a bit of fluff for you to enjoy. It's almost totally Fluff!! And sweet and gooey...marshmallow fluff! marshmallowy one shot fluff. please read and review!  
ASDA^.^  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy heaved a great sigh of relief. He hadn't seen Relena today. The very mention of her name sent strange tendrils of...warmth through him? She was such an amazing young woman. She had been through so much and yet, she had retained her humanity. A feat that he himself could never accomplish. In all his years of training, he had lost himself. The true Heero Yuy, it seemed to him, was gone forever. There was only one way he could regain his true self. He had to talk to Relena.  
  
"Relena," he whispered her name like a prayer. Almost every battle he had spoken her name. He said it to remind himself of what he must live for, why he shouldn't die, why he must stay alive. She needed him, and by God, he needed her. He felt better just admitting his love for Relena to himself. He felt as if a thousand pounds of pressure had been lifted from his shoulders. Heero stepped into the quiet spring night where the only sounds to be heard were the wind rustling in the trees and the soothing sounds of the crickets. He glanced quickly back at the safehouse, where only one light was burning. Quatre must still be reading, he thought as he navigated his way through the dark streets of the city. Because of OZ, no human was on the streets. Mobile suits patrolled almost every street. Heero knew that if he got caught, he would be executed on the spot, or worse. But the thought of seeing Relena outweighed the thought of death. He snuck through the streets, to the old castle Relena was staying in. A very seldom seen smile spread across his face as he completed his journey.  
  
Relena set her book aside with a sigh. The doctor had said her insomnia was stress related, and he prescribed sleeping pills for her. But as much as she wanted and needed sleep, still it eluded her. She flipped off the bedside lamp and closed her eyes. Thoughts of the day's activities floated through her mind. A picture of Heero came unbidden into her thoughts. She loved his eyes, how they were so gentle, yet strong as iron. Although he tried to hide it, Relena knew that he was hurt and scared inside. She knew that desperation was a strong impetus. A chill breeze drifted over her, and she opened her eyes in surprise. Her window had somehow come open. Shivering in her light cotton gown, she sighed and got out of bed to close it.  
  
"Relena," a soft, passionate plea came from the darkness.  
  
She gasped, hands trembling on the window latch. She knew that voice. It was Heero, and what was he doing in her room?  
  
"Heero? Is that you?" Relena asked, her voice shaky. A shadow detached itself from the wall and stepped forward. It was him!  
  
"Relena, I, I have to tell you something," He stepped into the silvery moonlight pouring through the now closed window. His dark, stormy blue eyes glittered like pieces of glacial ice. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes this evening either. He had forsaken his green tank top and spandex shorts for regular clothing. She was amazed at the change in him. Heero's eyes were no longer like glacial ice, now they were more like glittering sapphires, seemingly lit from within. His jaw was still firmly set, but somehow, his whole demeanor seemed more relaxed.  
"Heero, what's wrong?" She asked, worried and scared for him now. He stepped up to her, grabbing her hands. Relena looked at their entwined hands, then she stared into his much changed eyes.  
  
"I...I, love you, Relena," he whispered, before kissing her lips tenderly. She kissed him back, gently exploring his mouth before roughly pushing him away. Tears ran wet paths down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"You think you can waltz back in here, tell me you love me, and everything's going to be okay!?" Relena cried, furiously battling herself to keep her sobs in check. "You don't even know how much you used to hurt me! I used to wish you would kill me, to end my misery!" She lost the battle with herself and cried as if her heart were breaking. Heero stood staring in mute bewilderment. He hadn't expected this. Without thinking he rushed forward and pulled her close. Her pain was almost palpable, and he felt tears forming in his own eyes.  
  
"Relena, I don't expect you to ever forgive me for how I treated you in the past. You told me once that the past can't be changed, but the future can. I know that this has been hard on you, hell, if I could take your place I would. But I love you, and I always will. I hope you will do me the honor, Miss Relena Darlian Peacecraft, of becoming my wife..." He whispered, the words left his mouth before he could react. I asked her to marry me!? He looked down at the woman in his arms, she gazed at him, tears running down her face. Relena pulled his face down to hers, and whispered, "Yes."  
  
*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*  
THE END!! YAY!  



End file.
